The Grand Palace
The Grand Palace is the eighth mission in Dishonored 2, in which the protagonist must infiltrate the Palace District and neutralize Delilah Copperspoon's final ally, Duke Luca Abele. Briefing Pre-mission, Dreadful Wale You've eliminated most of Duke Luca Abele's key accomplices. Talk to your allies about the Duke before departing for the Grand Palace. Mission Self-serving and corrupt, Duke Luca Abele rules Serkonos, and orchestrated the Coup against you. Enter the Grand Palace to find and eliminate the Duke, who protects himself from assassination with a body double. You must also locate Delilah's spirit, the only means of counteracting her immortality. Details Either Emily Kaldwin or Corvo Attano meets Anton Sokolov and Meagan Foster above deck. If Aramis Stilton was saved from insanity then he will also be present and will assist with the preparations. Meagan explains that the time to eliminate the Duke has arrived and takes Emily or Corvo down to the docks near the Grand Palace. Whilst travelling there, she mentions that the Duke has a body double, so the protagonist should be on their guard in case they assassinate the wrong person, adding that she has heard the double is a smoker. From there, the protagonist makes their across the district to the Grand Palace. Special Actions *Through the Pantry - Entered Duke Luca Abele's Vault through the secret pantry passage. *Sunken Storage - Swam into the submerged storage room beneath the Palace grounds. *Friends in High Places - Replaced Duke Luca Abele with his body double. *Haunted by the Past - Removed the broken gazelle from Duke Luca Abele's Vault. *Black Market Heist - Tricked the black market shopkeeper into opening the back door. *Addressing Karnaca - Spoke to the people of Karnaca from Duke Luca Abele’s chambers. General Mission Notes *There are multiple ways of distinguishing the real Duke from his body double. **Using the Heart to read into their pasts. **Listening to their monologues such as when they order the guards to leave or the double expressing resentment over Duke Abele taking credit for his paintings. **When investigating distractions (such as destroying the locked patio door), the real duke will always have his bodyguard search with him; the body double will search alone if he's the only one that notices. **The body double is a smoker and will occasionally light a cigarette. **Letters and notes found throughout the palace will hint as to who is who by indicating where the real duke is taking his meals, where additional guards are posted, and so on. **The body double and Duke carry different keys; the real duke always has the vault key on him, while the body double carries a chest key. *If the Duke is mistaken for the body double, he will pretend to go along with the plan before going for the alarm. *Locations of the Duke and his body double are randomized each time the mission starts. They can possibly be found in: Duke Abele's chamber, Duke Abele's office, Grand Throne chamber, and private garden. Trivia *If the protagonist decides to switch the body double with the Duke, depending on the chaos level, the outcomes may differ. In low chaos, the body double will tell the guards to be nice with the real Duke when they take him away, while in high chaos, the body double will give an order to cut his tongue. *In high chaos, dead civilians and a guard can be found hanging from the center ring of the area by the watchtower. *The appearance of several newspaper articles found in this mission are directly influenced by the protagonist's overall actions at this point in the game. This includes chaos level, burglarized black market shops, Runes picked from Outsider shrines and valuables/coins collected. *It has been a month since the Coup when the mission starts.Sokolov to Emily on the Dreadful Wale: "In a lifetime, how many monarchs have done half of what you have in a month?" *In an early version of the mission, the objective was to search for one of Delilah's painting in the Duke's vault, which contained her soul. Back on the Dreadful Wale, the protagonist was to enter the painting with the help of Sokolov and battle with a golem to obtain the witch's soul.Early Keyframes for Dishonored 2's narrative arc on Nicolas Petrimaux's portfolio on ArtStation **According to unused lines of the Heart and comment by the protagonists in the game's text files, the golem was made out of Whalebone by Breanna Ashworth and animated by Delilah's soul.Jessamine: "There is another here, inside a cage made from the bones of those who sing in the deep."''Jessamine: ''"Once a great living thing, sailing through the gloom. Now host to a parasite."''Delilah: ''"This shell of a thing, made by Breanna's hand. She is lost to me now."''Emily/Corvo: ''"I wonder if it was even really alive. Maybe Delilah's spirit was holding it together." Gallery RAVINA BOULEVARD.jpg |The Palace District. PALACE DISTRICT.jpg |Map of the Grand Palace interior. Low Chaos Walkthrough Dishonored 2 Mission 8 (part 1 of 2) Dishonored 2 Mission 8 ( part 2 of 2) References ru:Большой_дворец_(миссия) zh:大皇宫（任务） Category:Dishonored 2 Missions